1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display made of corrugated board material for displaying merchandise and, more particularly, to a display movable by manual manipulation between a collapsed, storage condition and an erect, display condition and, still more particularly, to preventing this display from undersirably returning to the collapsed condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of collapsible display carton is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,065 and No. 2,844,297, wherein a plurality of carton walls is foldably connected to one another, and two sets of closure flaps are located at opposite end regions of the carton. Each set of closure flaps is collapsed inside the carton between the carton walls in a collapsed condition. By manual manipulation of the carton walls, each set of closure flaps unfolds and forms a generally planar, closure at each end region in an erect condition of the carton. Merchandise is loaded in the carton for display.
Another type of collapsible display carton employs one set of the closure flaps at the bottom of the carton. Manual manipulation of the carton walls causes the closure flaps to form a bottom closure on which the merchandise is supportably loaded.
The quick and easy erection of such cartons from the collapsed to the erect conditions also enables such cartons to be quickly and easily collapsed from the erect to the collapsed conditions. Although this may be desirable when such cartons are to be discarded after performing their display function, a carton that is fully, or even partly, collapsed is of no or little use when a fully erect carton is needed.
For example, when a carton having end closure flaps is transported, the collapse of the end closure flaps, or their entry back into the carton, compromises the ability of the carton to be effectively transported and loaded with merchandise. In case such cartons are to be stacked one above another, a collapsed carton within the stack can cause higher cartons to shift and/or topple. In other words, end closure flaps, due to their capability of being easily folded and unfolded between their erect and collapsed conditions, are structurally weak, especially when external forces are applied in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the closure toward the interior of the carton.